Distractions
by Girl-Boy-Whatever
Summary: Hanschen can't concentrate in class with Ernst sitting right there. User name changed from Camera Girl 26 to Girl-Boy-Whatever


Summary: Hanschen can't concentrate in class with Ernst sitting right there.

Disclaimer: I'm fourteen years old, do _you _think I own Spring Awakening?

**Distractions**

"Split into pairs and copy the next twenty lines of text, these should be memorized by Monday," Herr Sonnenstich's harsh voice broke the submissive silence of the classroom, whose occupants immediately rose to comply. "Herr Lammermier, Herr Zirschnitz, separate." Otto and Georg reluctantly looked for different partners. Hanschen chuckled, maybe if they'd spent less time talking about the fine details of Melchior's essay-which everyone but them seemed to have forgotten by now-they would be allowed to work together. As it was, it's not like they'd get much work done anyway, not being able to talk didn't stop them from thinking, which was probably worse.

"Is this seat taken?" Hanschen grinned as Ernst jumped at the sound of his voice. The only other response he got was a small squeak and a slight nod. Hanschen made himself comfortable on the other side of the desk and opened his text book, unfazed by their close proximity.

Ernst felt something brush the edge of his foot, but thought nothing of it, believing it to be an illusion or an accident. He glanced over at Hanschen, who appeared to be fully concentrated on the verse, that is, until he felt a second brush, this time just above his ankle and-judging by the hint of a smirk that Hanschen's face-utterly deliberate. The descovery burned Ernst's cheeks as he lost all concentration he might have had beforehand and watched as Hanschen's smirk widened at the effect his actions had on his young, and still very naive classmate. He took advantage of the boy's current state and hooked his foot behind Ernst's, pulling it to his side of the desk. Ernst woke from his semi-trance and tried to pull his foot back to his side, but all he succeeded in doing was slide his foot up Hanschen's leg, which only fueled the fire. He grinned and saw it as an invitation, which he gladly accepted. Ernst let out an involuntary gasp as he felt the side of Hanschen's shoe slide up his calf before coming around to slide down his shin and come to rest on top of his foot.

Ernst was in his own world now, the latin text forgotten, the only thing he was aware of was the feel of Hanschen's foot brushing against his, images from the other night in the vineyard flashing through his mind. His breathing was irregular, he couldn't focus, and Hanschen loved it. The look on his face changed suddenly and he ceased his movements under the desk but kept his foot on Ernst's, who looked at him with a confused and slightly dazed expression. Hanschen nodded at something behind him and he looked around to see Herr Sonnenstich heading their way. Ernst quickly refocused on the verse, copied the lines he had missed from Hanschen's slate and breathed a sigh of relief as Herr Sonnenstich nodded and continued his unforgiving patrol of the classroom.

Hanschen picked up where he left off underneath the desk, although this time, Ernst was prepared for it and somehow managed to copy all the lines that he had to before the class was dismissed. He had no idea if he had copied it correctly or not, he could have misspelled every single word for all he knew, but then again, he had been... distracted.

They sat in the vineyard, Ernst in Hanschen's lap, legs entwined, hands roaming, lips embracing.

Ernst paused, "Earlier, in class, why did you do that?" Hanschen leaned in so his mouth was next to Ernst's ear and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I did that to bide the time until now. I couldn't concentrate with you sitting right there. You were distracting me," he murmured, slipping Ernst's shirt off his shoulders and kissing his neck. His breathing became heavy as he tried to resist the affect of Hanschen's actions.

"But I wasn't doing anything," He gasped as Hanschen's lips trailed up his neck and down his jaw line, pausing just before they reached his lips.

"Precisely," Hanschen whispered, his mouth just barely touching Ernst's, he slid his hands up his exposed chest and around to the back of his head, pulling him forward and closing the distance between them. Ernst shuddered, letting go of any remaining resistance as he leaned into the kiss and let Hanschen lead him to a place that no one else could.


End file.
